Dark's Curse
by BreakfastFoods
Summary: Parody fic. Dark has landed himself an imformal curse. He can only speak words that he has been assigned to say.... My my, what will he do?
1. The curse is given

(A/N: Hey,BreakfastFoods here! This fic is for fun, okay? That's why it's a parody! It is meant to dwell on the idiotic parts of DNAngel. That being said, enjoy!)

Disclaimer: We don't own DNAngel. Trust us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark was cursed. He could not believe it.

--FLASHBACK--

Dark's new mission was to steal an art piece from a strange magical tower. (Don't ask…) After stealing it (which turned out to be very easy) he faced the doorway only to find his adversary standing there. Krad.

"Evening," Krad replied calmly. Dark sighed to himself. Not wanting to put up with the self righteous nitwit, he decided to just leave with the piece. Sensing his opponent's distress, Krad jumped him, aiming a kick at Dark's open rib cage. Air rushing out of his lungs, Dark flew into the wall. Snarling, he slammed his fist into Krad's face. Seeing him begin to recover from the blow, Dark grabbed a hand full of his shirt, pulled him close to his face and cried;

"Leave me alone!"

"That's hard to do," Krad retorted, "When you're holding me down."

Almost instantaneously Dark muttered under his breath about "Cocky opponents". Hearing the snide remark, Krad grinned. Cocky, huh? He decided to have some fun.

"I shall curse you."

"What?"

"You are cursed."

"What the hell?"

"In the morning I will inform you of the only words you can speak for the day."

"The only words!"

"Yes. I will decide them."

"Who are _you_ to decide!"

"Shut up. You're cursed.'

"Well _I_ say I'm not!"

"Well you are."

"Am not!"

"Denial is always the beginning."

"Oh screw you!"

"Please don't."

"Augh!" And with that Dark kicked Krad for good measure, and stomped off. "I'm going home! I got the art piece anyway…"

--END FLASHBACK--

He thought it was a lie. Curses didn't exist. Especially when said so plainly. No chanting? Just "You're cursed"? But in fact he was cursed. For in the morning, when Daisuke was still asleep, Krad showed up.

"Hey. Hey Dark. Can you hear me?"

Dark grumbled himself out of his PEACEFUL sleep. Daisuke was still dead to the world. How was Dark to answer? Simple. Take over Daisuke's body.

"What?"

"I'm here to tell you the words you can say."

"Grand."

(A/N, you can guess what the words are. Have fun…)

Until next time…


	2. Oh, the sexiness of Dark :cough:

Darks Curse- chapter two (Maniacal laughing)

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Dark!" Chimed Daisuke. Apparently he did not remember this curse talk yesterday. Either that or he was just being sadistic. "Dark?"

There was a long silence. Dark did not want to answer, in fear of what he would say. "Dark? DARK!"

"I'm…sexy."

"Huh? What? You'll have to speak up."

Daisuke had better have forgotten the curse talk. Because if he didn't, Dark was going to KILL him for making him go through this. Dark cleared his throat and repeated:

"I'm sexy."

"Uh…." Daisuke was momentarily speechless. "Sure…" He finally muttered, before busying himself with getting ready for school.

Great. Daisuke forgot _all _about Dark's little curse. And its not like Dark could tell him. Daisuke must have thought he was a freak. When this was all over, Krad was SO dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

School had just let out, and Daisuke was about to leave. Dark had not spoken for the entire day, and Daisuke thought it was slightly strange. Was Dark sick? Or perhaps he was just asleep again. Either way, Daisuke was happy for the silence. It gave him time to hang out with Riku, who he hardly ever talked to freely. It also gave him a chance to, well, contemplate his life, and where he was going. Okay, that was a lie. But he did get to think for himself. Which was nice, really.

Dark was not so happy. He knew Daisuke thought everything was peachy-keen. Even if Dark wasn't saying anything, he was still **sharing** Daisuke's **every** **thought**. And he was awake. _Very_ awake. And bothered. _Very_ bothered.

"Dark? Dark? You okay?"

Great. Now Daisuke was bothering him. He couldn't just answer!

"Dark, you're kinda scaring me. Speak to me Dark!"

Dark really wished he could tell Daisuke to stop acting like a worried wife. But he couldn't. All he could say was…

"I'm sexy."

"Dark! You are there! Now will you stop saying that?"

Dark really wished he could.

But as Daisuke continued to walk home, he continued to pester Dark with questions. "Were you asleep that whole time? What were you doing?" If only Daisuke remembered. WHY did he not remember?

"I'm sexy, sexy sexy, I'm sexy! I'm sexy, I'm I'm sexy!"

Daisuke said nothing for a while. Then finally: "Why do you keep saying that?"

"I'M SEXY!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Now Daisuke was scared. He said nothing more to Dark on the trip home. Of course, he was thinking, and that was basically the same thing. Oh, how Dark wished he could tell Daisuke he took offence to 'him going crazy and being in denial about being sexy.' He was sexy! He just didn't scream it all the time! Still, he had to hold his tongue as to not scare Daisuke further. Let him forget Dark heard his every thought. Its not like he could remind him. Stupid Daisuke.

Then it hit Dark. He had to get Daisuke to remember about the curse! There was no other way! Even if it involved him screaming how he was sexy for an hour and a half. He was going to do it. Oh yes. Daisuke would soon remember….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N:

BWB: How is it so far? Strange, no?

MAC: REVIEW YOU FOOLS! Stop reading this…. Why aren't you reviewing yet! Review I say!

Till next time!)


	3. Daisuke's memory

Dark's Curse chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke had officially lost it. And Dark was sorry to say, he was indeed the cause. After Daisuke started running through his house screaming about sexiness, Dark realized his plan had a few flaws. Of course, it got much worse when Riku called and Daisuke began begging for "freedom from the sexiness". Riku screamed and hung up the phone, thinking she called the wrong number. Sadly, when it happened again the next five times…she knew the number was correct. Then there was also that time when Dark tried to take over Daisuke's body to write him a note. Instead, however, Daisuke came back to find "I'm sexy" scribbled all over his homework. That didn't go over well. Well, Dark never said his plan was perfect, he just needed to work out the bugs…but Daisuke would remember eventually. He was sure.

Well, maybe what Dark did _was_ a bit extreme…okay. More then a bit.

_:flashback:_

"I'm sexy."

"I'm doing my home work! Stop it!"

"I'm sexy."

"Okay! You're sexy! I get it!"

"I'M SEXY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

_:end flashback:_

Yeah, okay, so maybe Dark should've tried something else. After all, this was Daisuke's seventh death threat in a row.

"Dark, I'm going to _kill _you! I'm going to cut out your spleen and give it to Krad as a birthday present!"

Okay, so maybe the other ones weren't as bad…. Wait. Dark realized that Daisuke had suddenly started thinking.

'Wait…Krad…' Yes Daisuke, yes! Keep thinking! "Omigosh Dark, you've been cursed!"

Dark nodded with approval. "I'm sexy." He knew it would work.

Daisuke gasped. "So…so…is that all you can say?"

"Sexy."

"Dark! I'm so sorry I forgot! But please, stop talking."

"I'm."

"Please! I won't bug you any more! It'll be like you don't exist for the rest of the night! Just stop talking!"

A promising concept. Dark was about to agree, when suddenly Emiko came bursting into the room.

"Daisuke! Get ready! You've got a piece to steal tonight!"

Daisuke looked on the verge of suicide. "But…but…. Dark's having a….personal problem!"

"He'll get over it! Come on! You've got a job!"

Dark was ready to scream, if he could. Dark was forced to come along for the ride. Him, and his sexy little curse.

(A/N:

BWB: Third chapter done. Our chapters are so very short…

MAC: Who cares? If they're short, people will have to keep reading! MUAHAHAHA! Oh, and I know you guys are reading this…. Please review, it helps our confidence. We shall be depressed if you don't…… sniffle

BWB: I guess that's true. Hope you're enjoying it! Please, do review! And thanks to those who did! We were so very happy!

Till next time…)


	4. The curse is extended

Dark's Curse chapter 4

"Okay, listen up Dark, you too Daisuke, you _are _the one in control now, after all! You are going to steal the painting of the Magical Cow of Kalamazoo. "

"W-what kind of name is that? Does that place even exist!"

"Does it matter? Just steal it."

"But can't it wait?'

"No, Daisuke, what's the matter with you? You usually have much less resistance than this."

"Erg…. that's because…… I have…. A big test tomorrow!" He replied after (obviously) thinking hard.

"No you don't! Tomorrow is the weekend; you don't have school at all!"

"How do _you _know?"

"Daisuke, just go! You're wasting time!" And with that last thought, Emiko shoved him out the door, and into the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky for Daisuke, it just so happened that the painting of the Magical Cow of Kalamazoo was in a high off tower that he had never noticed before.

"Why didn't I ever notice that before?" he asked himself quietly, as Dark got ready to fly.

"Sexy!"

"Shut up, Dark!"

"SEXY! SEXY!"

"Why do you keep saying that? I thought we established that you were cursed! Shut up!"

"SEXY! SEXY! SEXY!"

"STOP IT!"

Dark sighed. Why wasn't Wiz coming? Oh. That's right. He was screaming sexy. Not Wiz. Curse that stupid curse! He supposed they would just have to climb, and as Daisuke didn't seem to realize Dark's name calling issue, Dark would have to do the climbing.

"Dark, why are we going towards that tower? Dark why aren't you flying? Dark? No Dark, why are you climbing? Stop Dark!"

If only Daisuke could shut up. This did not make long climb any easier.

And Dark was SO ready to kill Daisuke when after talking non-stop for 10 stories he finally let out "Hey, look Dark! An elevator!" Dark wanted to kill something. After, of course, killing Krad and Daisuke. Oh, wait, that wouldn't work; he'd die too. DARN IT!

"SEXY!"

"ARGH!"

Dark no longer cared for Daisuke's mental health, but he did care for his poor abused limbs. It was elevator time.

"I still can't believe I never noticed this place before." Daisuke mumbled as Dark stepped out of the elevator. Daisuke had to realize that if he wanted Dark to shut up, he'd have to stop talking to him! Otherwise, he was just going to keep responding!

"Sexy, I'm sexy."

"AHHH!"

"Having fun?" A voice came eerily from the corner of the tower's top floor. It snapped both Dark and Daisuke out of their thoughts. It was him.

"Krad!" Thought Daisuke.

"SEXY!" Said Dark.

Krad fluffed his hair. "Yes, I know. It's the Garnier Fructis . It really works."

Dark had no time for this. That piece was important, but killing Krad came first. Besides, Treseme was so much better. Dark launched himself at Krad, fists and feet flying.

"Stop, Dark!" Cried Daisuke from inside. Dark no longer cared. Krad needed to die. Now.

"SEXY!" He screamed. "SEXY, I'M SEXY!"

"Ow! My hair!" Krad threw off Dark. "You want me to take the curse off you say?"

Krad understood him? Finally! A chance to curse Krad out without damaging Daisuke's ears! "SEXY! SEXY SEXY! I I SEXY SEXY I'M!"

"Watch your mouth, young man." Krad snickered.

Young man? YOUNG MAN! Krad was the same age! "I I'M SEXY!"

"Oh? The same age? But with the way you act…"

"SEXY!"

"Dark!" Complained Daisuke, "I don't know what's going on! Can't you get the piece already?"

Daisuke could go screw himself. Oh, wait, no. No, thanks to Krad he could never use that term again. He shuddered.

"HAH! DISTRACTED!" Krad leaped at the chance, but Dark moved in time. You see, Dark knew better then to yell out his attacks like that. It's called the element of surprise.

"That is it, Dark." Krad growled, a little embarrassed and a bit disheveled. "I shall curse you for even _longer_!"

"SEXY!" Screamed Dark in terror. He didn't want to be cursed any more! NO! NO!

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Daisuke. "One day was hard enough!" Sadly, the scream was only in Dark's head, and distracted him long enough for Krad to mumble his curse, which really didn't take that long.

"You're cursed. For a week."

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXYYYYYYYYY!" Cried Dark in attempt to let out a no.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sobbed Daisuke in Dark's damaged mind.

Krad smiled evilly. "I think that is it for today. Oh, I'll still kill you, of course, but not now. I have to watch you suffer first." And with that, Krad left.

Dark began to cry.

Daisuke began to cry.

They stopped when they heard the police.

"Just get the piece, Dark. At least he left that."

Sadly, their sanity was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

BWB: Sorry for the slow update. MAC was sick, so she couldn't come over. We couldn't write. This one is a bit longer, to make up for it, though.

MAC: Riiiiiiiiight……. Compensation….. ((cough cough))

BWB: Any way, so comes the next chapter. Thanks again, of course, to our reviewers!

MAC: Oh, and before we forget, we decided to let you reviewers decide the next word(s) for Dark to say. It can't be a phrase or anything really long, obviously.

BWB: Then after the _next_ chapter, we'll let you guys vote on the one to use.

Until next time…


	5. An interlude with Daisuke's mother

Chapter 5

"Mom, there is something I have to tell you…" Daisuke began as he walked through the door.

"Oh, Daisuke! You're back!" Emiko ran, arms outstretched. "How'd it go. Where is the painting?"

"Here, Mom…"

Emiko looked at it adoringly. "Oh, it's such a pretty cow!"

"Mom, I really have to tell you something…"

"Kosuke! Look at the cow!" Emiko ran off into the living room. Daisuke was left standing at the door until he gave it up and trudged up to his room.

"Kyu!" Wiz greeted him as he entered. But Daisuke was not in the mood for greetings. Daisuke was in the mood for sleep. Or death. Yes, death seemed more…fitting.

Well, at least Dark was being quiet now. Actually, he was probably sulking in the emo-kid corner of Daisuke's mind. But that was okay. Daisuke rarely used that corner anyway.

Daisuke was fully dressed in pajamas and ready for bed by the time he went down to try talking to his mother again.

He planned the whole script out in his mind. Well, all the parts in his mind besides Dark's emo corner. It would go simple, like this:

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes, honey?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Dark has been cursed by Krad."

"Oh, that's awful!"

"He can only say a few things a day. I can't work like this."

"That's okay, Daisuke. You can take the week off then."

"Thanks Mom. That's real nice of you!"

"I'm always nice."

"I know, but this is especially nice."

"No, no, I'm always so nice, Daisuke."

"Yeah, you're right."

And the conversation would go on like that. Of course, nothing EVER goes as planned when you're Daisuke.

"Hey, mom."

"Yes, Dai?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Is it really important?" Emiko looked very concerned.

"Uh, yeah, it is. But what kind of important are _you_ talking about?"

"Don't worry Daisuke. I'll accept you no matter what."

"Huh?"

"It's Satoshi, isn't it? After all, he _is_ the best looking out of _your_ friends…"

"NO, MOM! IT'S NOT THAT!"

"I know, I know, I'm just joking, Daisuke. Don't worry."

"Jeez, Mom, that wasn't funny. Anyway…"

"But really, I would accept you."

"MOM!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well, so, you know Dark…"

"How could I not?"

"That was rhetorical!"

"Sorry. Go on."

"So, anyway, he, and uh, Krad…"

"They got together? Well, I'm surprised! I thought they were enemies!"

"CAN YOU CUT IT OUT, MOM!" Daisuke could feel Dark slink farther into the emo corner. "You're pushing Dark into my emo corner! He's too far in!"

"Oh, I am? I'm sorry; I just wanted him to know that--"

"EMO CORNER MOM! EMO CORNER!"

"Okay, okay. I just haven't poked fun at you for so long…"

"EMO CORNER!"

"I get the point! Just finish Dai."

"EMO CORNER!" Daisuke wailed before running out and slamming the door.

"Whoops. I hope he's not to mad. Maybe that was a bit childish." Emiko shrugged. "He'll be okay tomorrow. It probably wasn't anything big anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

BWB: And we're here. Now the real story is gonna start! We know the end, but who knows what will happen in the middle. o.O

MAC: Yesh, we are here. So, here's the contest we promised you, although there are so few choices:

"Rubber Ducky."

"I love you."

"Krad Rules."

BWB: So, whichever gets the most will be used for the next day/chapter.

MAC: Hopefully you people will review….

Until next time…


	6. The curse renewed

A/N: Ho hum. Based on our PMs and reviews, a word was chosen. But you'll have to read to find out!

Dark's Curse Chapter 6

Daisuke woke up to find Dark perfectly silent. _A_nd still in the emo corner. But that was okay, Daisuke figured, as long as he remained quiet. So, Daisuke got ready for school; ignoring his mom out of spite. And _oh_, the spite.

"Dai! Good morning!" Called Emiko from the kitchen.

No response.

"Daisuke! Breakfast!"

No response

"Are you still mad at me, Daisuke?"

No response.

"I was just trying to tell you that I accepted you!"

No response.

"Please, Daisuke!"

No response.

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm of to school." Daisuke said with an icy glare. "I'll see you later."

"I hope you come home! Daisuke! Daisuke!"

The door was shut.

Oh, it felt _good_ to spite his mother. He would do it more often if he wasn't scared of her payback. He shivered. But he wouldn't think about that right now.

"Niwa! Morning!" He suddenly heard Riku call.

"Ah! Morning!" He walked up to her. There was one good side of the curse at least; Dark shut his big mouth and he could finally talk to Riku. He could hear Dark grumble from the emo corner, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Not that it mattered.

"Lets go! Don't want to be late!"

"Yeah!" Daisuke grinned, following Riku and forgetting all about Dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke! You _did_ come home! I'm so relieved!" Emiko ran to the door with open arms. "I didn't even rig the door with traps this time! Just to show you how sorry I am!"

As Daisuke had a good day at school, he decided to give his Mom a break. "I-Its okay, Mom."

"You talked to me! I'm so happy! Now I don't have to spite you!"

"That's a relief." Daisuke admitted. He remembered the last time his mother had spited him. He was afraid of shoes for two weeks after that….

"Dai. In all seriousness, what is it you wanted to tell me? Is it still a problem?"

Daisuke looked at her a minute, then smiled. "No, it's fine now." And really, it was, as long as Dark remained quiet for the whole week. "I'm gonna do my homework."

"Oh, okay…" Emiko let him go. "Oh wait! Take your shower as soon as you're done, okay? Towa is cleaning it later."

"Fine." And with that, Daisuke went up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going in the bath now!" Daisuke called. His homework was simple enough, and luckily he'd be done with his bath in time to call Riku, as he promised.

After getting in, however, he felt Dark slink out of the emo corner. It was probably too dusty to stay in for that long anyway. "Hey! Dark! You're out of the emo corner! Does that mean the curse is gone?"

Dark didn't answer, and Daisuke shrugged. Even if Dark wasn't, Daisuke was still in a good mood.

"Hey Dark, what shampoo do you think I should use?"

Dark said nothing.

"Come on! This is important! This will effect _your_ hair when we transform!"

Silence.

"Dark! Don't be rude! That curse is gone, right? Now which one? TRESemmé or Pantene Pro-V?"

Silence. Then, "Rubber ducky."

"What?"

"Rubber ducky."

"I'm not watching myself with a rubber duck!"

"Rubber ducky!"

"Stop it Dark! It's not gonna happen!"

"RUBBER DUCKY!"

"Oh! Wait! You ARE still cursed! It's back!"

"Rubber ducky." Dark groaned. It was never gone in the first place!

"AAH! I WAS SO RELIEVED, TOO!" Daisuke complained.

"Daisuke!" Came Emiko's voice. "Whats going on in there?"

"I'm going to DROWN myself!"

"NO!" Emiko burst through the door. "I LOVE YOU!"

"I…I was joking." Daisuke blinked, quickly hiding behind the shower curtain.

"Oh. Um, well, then…do what ever it is you're doing. I don't think I want to know whats going on."

"Mom!" Dark returned to the emo corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

BwB: Heheh. Heres the chapter that took us so long! Er…we'll try to step up our game.

MaC: (:crushes Gatorade against forhead:) YEAH! IT'S GAME TIME! WHAT'CHA GONNA DO NOW SUCKAS? HUH?

BwB: Um…she's gone a bit crazy…. ((cough been cough))

MaC: ((cough so are you cough))

BwB: Anyway, thank you to our reviewers! (We'd gladly take the ice cream) There's much more to come!

Until next time…


	7. An interlude with Riku

Dark's Curse Chapter 7

**+RING RING RING+**

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's me, Daisuke!"

"Ah! Niwa! How are you?"

"You just saw me, Riku." Daisuke laughed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we get to talk that often…"

"Its okay, don't be embarrassed."

"Hahaha. So what did you end up doing?"

"Nothing really. I did my home work and took a bath." Daisuke twitched at the memory.

"Niwa, you alright? You sound kinda…bothered."

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh, so, um, do you think you can help me a bit with my home work? I haven't done it yet."

"Sure thing."

That was it. Dark was tired of this phone call. HE was the main star! HE was the one who deserved attention! HE was the one who was in trouble! And Daisuke was talking to RIKU, while Dark suffered in that musty old emo corner! Well this was the end! How could Daisuke just expect Dark to stay in there silently with moldy pizza and stale soda? Maybe if Daisuke _used_ his emo corner more, it wouldn't be such a problem. But it was a problem, and it was unfair of Daisuke to leave him there. Well, okay, maybe he walked in there himself, but the pathetic corner was already taken! Besides, if it wasn't for Daisuke's whole curse complex he wouldn't have to be there in the first place! Yeah, it was _all_ Daisuke's fault. Ah, how Dark loved his logic.

Well, it was revenge time.

"Rubber Ducky."

This got Daisuke's attention, and in the middle of telling Riku what x+34x-50 was, he stopped to mumble "Shut up, Dark."

"Rubby Ducky! Rubber Ducky!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"But Niwa, I didn't ask you anything!" Yelped an offended Riku. "What was that for?"

"Ah! Ah! Sorry Riku, I wasn't talking to you, I was--"

"Then who were you talking to?"

"Er, uh…my…"

Dark took this moment. "Rubber Ducky."

"SHUT UP, I SAID! UR, uh, I'm talking to my friend…"

"What? Your friends over?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Uh, then should I call again later?"

"Huh? No, no, it's fine!"

"Rubber Ducky!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Daisuke, whats wrong? Is it your friend? Niwa?"

"Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky!"

"DARK!"

"What Dark? Dark is there? No, Risa! Get away from the phone! Anyway, Dark? Is he your friend?" Riku began to fret.

"NO! NO! He, he, my friend, uh, he turned off the lights!"

"Do you and your friend get along?"

"Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky!"

"We _USED_ to." Daisuke growled with more spite then needed.

"Rubber Ducky!" Dark sighed in exasperation.

"AAAAAAH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"N-Niwa? Please stop yelling at me! Maybe I should get off…"

"No, no Riku! It's really okay!"

"RUBBER DUCKY!"

"DIE! I'm gonna KILL you if you don't shut up!"

"Ni-Niwa! You don't usually act like this! Do you hate me?" She sniffled.

"ERG! NO! NO! Look, I'm sorry, Riku. Lets go see a movie on Saturday, okay?"

Dark could not allow this. He was still cursed by Saturday! Daisuke couldn't go about cavorting with Riku! " Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky!"

"AAAAAAH!"

"Niwa!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Saturday, okay? We'll talk more at school."

"Okay, Niwa. Just, just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Bye." Daisuke hung up the phone and screamed. "DARK!"

Dark shrugged in Daisuke's mind. To tell the truth, that was pretty fun. "Rubber Ducky."

"I'm gonna KILL you, Dark. As soon as I can, I'll…I'll…" Too bad they were the same person.

"Rubber Ducky?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And Daisuke began to smash his head against the wall.

"_Stop! Stop Daisuke! Stop! _ Ducky! Rubber Ducky Rubber!" Dark yelled.

Emiko, who was outside the door listening to all this, decided to finally make her appearance.

"Stop, Daisuke!" Emiko said as she struck a super hero pose. "Mommy's here!"

Daisuke screamed even louder, and proceeded to pass out. His mom rushed over, worried, to find him only asleep. She sighed. "Oh Daisuke. I really think there is something you need to tell me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

BwB: And we're back with the latest chapter!

MaC: We were waiting for you people to review.

BwB: We were hoping to hit 40 in the last chapter, but oh well. Thanks to those who reviewed, anyway!

MaC: Pfft, I know some of you read it before, so with this new chapter, maybe we'll hit higher than 40!

BwB: Wish us luck!

Untill next time…


	8. The substitute

Dark's curse chapter 8 

Daisuke was surprised to wake up and find himself in a room other then his own. He was also surprised to find himself on a couch, face to face with Towa, who was hovering over him.

"AAH!"

"Oh, don't scream Daisuke. You should probably direct that energy towards the shower instead, you only have five minutes."

"Oh my God! Why are you waking me up so late!"

"Um…I…forgot? Oh, it doesn't matter! You'll be late!"

"I realized!" Daisuke yelled as he fled to the bathroom. Dark was silent. Maybe he was still sleeping?

"Honey! You're okay!" Emiko squealed, arms outstretched.

"And I'm late!" Daisuke added.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. You kinda passed out yesterday, and I didn't want to wake you…." It was then she realized the bathroom door was shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa! Good morning! You're late!" Riku waved.

"I know. Did I…miss anything?" Daisuke panted from the doorway. Daisuke's house was quite a distance away, and running to school was definitely not his smartest decision.

"Oh. Well our teacher is gonna be out for the rest of the week, and we have a sub."

At that moment, the sub began to speak, alerting her to Daisuke's attention.

"Ah! And who is this little mouse whose oh so late?"

Mentally twitching at the pet name of 'mouse' Daisuke responded. "Uh, I'm Daisuke Niwa. I'm sorry about being late…."

"It's fine! However, you'll have to take fitting punishment…"

"Huh? What…?"

"Yes! That's it! You! You'll get the main role!"

"M-main role? In what?" Daisuke could already feel the dread raising.

"Why the play, of course!"

Daisuke shot a bewildered look at Riku, who proceeded to try to explain. "Well, you see, our teacher wasn't given any lesson plans, so she thought we should do a little class play. I don't know what its about just yet…but it seems you have the main role, what ever it is."

Daisuke stared blankly before saying, "I'm scared. I'm really, truly scared." Riku was tempted to go and comfort him, just as the substitute cut in, as if she was listening.

"Don't be scared! You get to play a wonderful role! You get to play the bumblebee prince Mooksha!"

At that moment Daisuke felt Dark awaken and his world crumble around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

BwB: Sorry once again for the slow update, but we hope you enjoyed this chapter.

MaC: No matter how short it was….

BwB: Heheh, yeah. But the next one will be quicker; the chapter is already underway!

MaC: But, unfortunately, we need reviewer help once again. Could you all please come up with something interesting for Dark to say?

BwB: We have a plot, but the words for the curse fail us occasionally. So please help! Oh, but we don't have time to vote, so we'll probably just choose. Sorry. Oh! And thanks again to our reviewers!

Until next time…


	9. The actors

A/N:

BwB: Thank you so much for all the reviews! We got so many suggestions!

MaC: This time…. But only a few have made it to the top…..

BwB: Sadly, we can't use all the suggestions, so only a few have been taken. Still, we now have enough for the rest of the story, so thank you! ((Just because you're suggestion isn't used in this chapter doesn't mean it's bad. We tried to go for what would fit the story best.))

Thank you! Sorry for the delay, but please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark's Curse Chapter 9

"Alright children, so now that you know the plot, lets play a ladder game for the rest of your roles!" The substitute exclaimed, happily.

The students, on the other hand, were still in temporary shock from the plot. All, that is, except Satoshi, who was seemingly excited about the ladder game. He knew those acting classes he took would pay off one day. If it weren't for those, he just wouldn't seem so aloof all the time.

"Come come now my little mice! Don't be frightened! Come and write your names."

Still no one moved. Satoshi soon realized that if no one took action, this just wouldn't work. He wouldn't get to see Daisuke make a fool of himself on stage! He _loved _seeing Daisuke make a fool of himself on stage! And it didn't happen often! Of course he wouldn't admit to this desire, so instead he passed it off as another chance to catch Dark while Daisuke was off guard. Krad would accept that reasoning.

He stepped out of his chair. The room was silent as he made his way across to the board. They watched as he neatly signed his name above one of the ladders. They followed him back to his chair. The teacher smiled.

"Now then, I guess we'll just have to use this brave young man as an example. Come, everyone. You see? I don't bite."

Many people were ready to follow in Satoshi's footsteps, and soon the classroom was busy with pens and people. Daisuke, meanwhile, was rocking back and forth in the corner.

"D…Dark, get out of my emo corner…I wanna use it…"

"Niwa…" It was then that he noticed Riku stepping toward him. "Are you okay? You…look a little pale…"

He tried to smile. "I…I'm fine, Riku. It's just the story…"

"Uh." Riku stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, the story sounds horrible. I do **not **want to act it out."

"Children!" The teacher cut in. "I shall now reveal who is who!" She pulled off the cover on the roles, and every one followed to see what Satoshi was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't _believe_ this!" Riku screamed. Daisuke was trying his hardest to comfort her, but it was hard considering he was just as terrified, if not more. "Cheeseball? What kind of name is CHEESEBALL!"

"You should be quiet!" Screamed Risa. "_I_ have to be PuffyPuffkins the swallow! PUFFY FREAKIN' PUFF KINS!"

"Stop whining." Satoshi's monotone voice cut in. "I'm Dipsy Doodles the flower. That's much worse."

"Hey! It's your fault for signing first!" Retorted Risa. "I can't believe this--"

Finally Daisuke snapped. "None of you should say anything! I'm the bumble bee prince Mooksha! The MAIN CHARACTER! So you _all _should shut up, because none of you have it worse!"

Daisuke could hear Dark laughing maniacally in the back of his mind. What was he saying, exactly? No, never mind, he didn't want to know. His day was bad enough with this play, and now he had Risa upset as well. This week was already shot to hell.

"Niwa…um…sorry." Riku fumbled. "At…least there aren't many lines, so we won't really have to speak…"

Daisuke looked at her, almost tearful. "I fall in love with Dipsy Doodles, Riku. I fall in love with SATOSHI! Why is Satoshi always my partner in these plays!"

Dark was quite amused. When he was suffering, it was only fair for Daisuke to suffer too. After all, aren't they the same?

"Oh, and children, I will play the bad guy, the Evilly Evil Snookiewumms!" Called the teacher among the crying students. They cried harder.

"I'm a magical bumble bee. I'm a magical bumble bee." Sobbed Daisuke. "I get a love scene with Satoshi. A love scene with Satoshi. AS A BUMBLE BEE!"

Riku watched him as he sank into a fetal position. "T-teacher! Can I take Daisuke to the nurse?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Eh, uh…." Riku looked at Risa and Satoshi, who looked just as baffled. "He was so excited, he just can't handle it!"

"You don't want him to get sick, do you?" Risa added quickly. "Not so close to the day of the play!"

"Oh no, of course not! There is no boy who can play The Bumble Bee Mooksha as well as Daisuke could! I can _feel_ it!"

If Daisuke was in his right mind, he would have heard Dark's laugh. Dark also thought the role was eerily fitting, considering the little bee's _curse_….

-----------------------------------

A/N:

BwB: You'll find out the play's plot in the next chapter…heehee! Now then, on to the apology. Sorry this took so long! We promised a fast chapter, too…

MaC: We said we'd step up our game… ((looks at crushed Gatorade)) it didn't work……

BwB: Our school decided to become evil, and I kept catching colds. Erg. We're so sorry! We'll try harder for the next chapter, really! (Its hard, because we have to be together, and we can't get distracted…)

MaC: Also, we have other projects that we work on together, so we have to split our time equally. ((looks at crushed Gatorade again)) We also need more incentive than Gatorade…

BwB: Seems like all we do is come up with excuses…. Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! The next one is on its way!

MaC: I need incentive and creativity to work on this…. ((grabs PowerAde)) This'll work ((Crushes against forehead)) YAAAAAH!

Until next time…


	10. In which Riku goes insane

Dark's Curse chapter 10

"What happened to him?"

Riku turned around to come face to face with a boy in her grade. "Oh, well, uh…" She trailed off to look at Daisuke, sobbing on the nurse's bed. It had been like this for an hour already. "Well, he…he got a role in a play."

"Oh." Said the boy. "_Oh_."

"Yeah, we have the substitute. She's a bit…ehh…a bit…out of it."

"What role did he get? We've all heard about the play in the other classes. What's the plot?"

"Uh…" Riku looked down at Daisuke, and back at the boy. "Um, let's go over there. I don't think he needs to hear it again."

Pulling the boy across the room, she began to whisper: "Its about a bumble bee prince named Mooksha. One day…he gets cursed by…this…evil guy…who gives him this voice in his head. So, to get rid of it, he goes on this…odd journey to find the Evilly evil Snookiewumms. That's…the basics…."

"So…who is he…?"

"The bumble Bee Prince Mooksha." Riku responded flatly. She really felt sorry for Daisuke. Besides this play, he had seemed rather stressed lately.

Daisuke let out a wail from the other corner of the room.

"Poor guy." Said the boy. "I feel ya man, but I gotta get back to class." With a wave to Riku, he was off.

"Bye." Riku smiled. She then turned to Daisuke. "oh, Niwa…maybe you should head home…"

There was no response.

"Niwa? Oh, whats wrong now? Daisuke?"

Still nothing.

"Daisuke, answer me! Daisuke?"

Then, a twitch. A sob, another twitch.

"Oh my God Niwa! Are you dying! Is it my fault!" He continued to twitch. "AH!" Riku gasped. "What if he's having some sort of fit? Oh _God_, NURSE!" Riku was about to run off to find the nurse when she heard Daisuke mutter something.

"What?" Riku stuttered, coming closer.

"Ny…Shi…ny…"

"W-what? Shiny?" Riku began to panic (more). "Niwa, what does that have to do with anything? Oh no! What if this is some odd side effect!"

Daisuke, however, was not having a fit. No, it was much worse: Dark was talking to him. For some reason, Dark was feeling exceedingly evil, and decided to torture Daisuke during his most defenseless moment. He continued to chant slowly: "Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny."

"Shiny…" Whispered Daisuke, tears in his eyes. He looked to be…in a trance.

"HUH! I know what this is!" Gasped Riku. "You're talking about the light, right? You see the light at the end of the tunnel! Oh _NO_! Daisuke! TURN _AWAY_! Niwa! DON'T DIE, NIWA!"

It was then the nurse burst in with the substitute teacher in tow. "Oh, he's fine! He's just experiencing severe trauma. Give him some space."

"But he's gonna DIE!" Riku wailed. "I killed him!"

"Uh…" The nurse looked at her quizzically. "He's really okay. I'm just gonna send him home. Now you, on the other hand…"

"I can't leave him now! Look at all he's been through! He sees the _light_!"

"Oh nonsense." The substitute cut in. "He just needs some sleep, then he'll be ready to practice."

"But--" Riku was cut off as the nurse began to carry her away. "But Niwa…Niwa _needs_ me! He needs some one!"

"Then we'll get some one to take him home." Before Riku could volunteer, the nurse cut her off again. "While _you_ are taken home by your sister. You…need a break."

"No! Niwa! NOOOOO!" Riku cried as she was shoved out of the room.

"I'll go find some one to take him home." The substitute looked thoughtful. Well, she thought, he had that friend…Takeshi was it? Maybe he…NO! The _other _should take him! That lovely Hiwatari kid. Yes. The substitute began to smile smugly. This will be the perfect chance for them to practice together, as they had that love scene…. "I'll go get him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

BwB: Tadah! Another chapter! We are IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS!

MaC: DOUBLE DIGITS BABY! ((Looks at PowerAde)) That stuff really does work! ((Grabs another one)) YAAAAAAAAAH!

BwB: Heehee. Well, thank you for all the reviews, we really do love hearing them! Maybe this time…we'll hit 100! ((Looks dreamy))

MaC: Yeah, the 100 review mark would be really nice…. Please review, its nice to stroke the author's ego's.

BwB: Totally. This fic has a while to go, too, so reviews help us a lot. After all, this is only the third day!

Until Next time…


	11. An interlude with Satoshi

Dark's Curse chapter 11

"No! For the last time, Satoshi, no! Please, God no!" Daisuke wailed. "_I don't wanna practice_!"

Satoshi sighed. Daisuke had been like this since he woke up and entered his room. "But we _have_ to practice. We only have two days." At this comment Daisuke began rocking back and forth again. "It's the least you can do. I did carry you here." He had a point. But Daisuke was not going to give in.

"Yeah, bridal style I heard!" Daisuke sobbed. "When I woke up my Mom almost suffocated me. She said she thought I had gotten married and died before you could carry me over the threshold! **And that you did not correct her**!"

"Well I didn't say she was right." Satoshi walked over to him. "Besides, didn't your mom say she'd always accept you? That's what she said to me."

This made Daisuke cry more, but made Dark laugh in his pain. Wasn't his mom still suspicious of Satoshi? Or had she purposely over looked this fact to cause her son pain?

Satoshi wasn't sure what he said wrong. He just knew that he had to stop Daisuke, who really was acting like he was married. Or at least pregnant, as he was having tons and tons of mood swings. Satoshi shuddered. He would not look sexy pregnant.

Daisuke had been in a weak mental state since the moment he woke up and his mom convinced him to be in his room with Satoshi for some 'alone time.' But this was pushing it. Satoshi kept asking about the play -- the thing that he wanted to avoid more then anything. He never wanted to hear the name Mooksha again. However, that didn't seem possible with Satoshi, Mooksha's future lover, in the room. With his luck, Dark would probably start saying it too.

"…What are you saying?" Apparently, Daisuke had been thinking aloud. How much had he said? How much had Satoshi heard! But Daisuke couldn't worry that much, because then….

"Shiny."

Oh crap. Dark.

"Shiny Shiny Shiny? Shiny!"

'Dark! Please Dark! Stop! I've been through enough!' Daisuke mentally willed.

Oh, and Dark hadn't been through anything? This curse was all his own doing? This was all his fault! Is that what Daisuke was saying? No, it wasn't. But based on Dark's logic, it was. Besides, Dark had been nice for most of the day. So he would get his revenge.

"Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! Shiny!"

"Dark! STOP! YOU KNOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Daisuke yelled, oblivious now, to Satoshi's presence.

Satoshi, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to react. He almost forgot about Dark's little curse. Wow. Daisuke must be going through a lot. Maybe he should try to calm him down. Or maybe he should just watch. He opted for the latter.

"DARK!" Daisuke wailed, rocking back and forth with such fervency he almost fell over.

"Shiny." Dark let out, with just a hint of malice. "Shiny shiny! Shiny! Shiny!"

"AAAAAAAUGH!"

And with that, Emiko burst into the room, running to Daisuke's side. "Darling, what's wrong? Are you having marital problems already?"

"MOM!" Daisuke panted. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING! I CAN'T EVEN USE MY EMO CORNER ANYMORE! YOU'RE MAKING THIS SO MUCH WORSE!"

"You don't have to yell!" Emiko faked hurt. "I'll leave you and your love problems alone."

"We're not having love problems! WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!"

"So your marriage was a spur of the moment thing? I see."

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay. I'll let you two deal it out." She then turned to Satoshi. "Good luck with my boy. You'll need it."

"I'll do my best, ma'am." Satoshi nodded.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Daisuke sobbed desperately. "I SAID WE WEREN'T MARRIED!"

"Really, Daisuke! I'll accept you! You can tell me!"

And with a few more "shiny"s, Daisuke fainted again, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Now we'll never get to practice."

Emiko turned back around to face Satoshi. "Practice?"

"Oh. We have a substitute at school. She assigned us this play. Daisuke and I…" He looked at him briefly. "…have the leading roles."

"Ooh, do tell." Emiko smiled, taking Daisuke onto her lap, and sitting on his bed. "Tell your mother in law _everything_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

BwB: We're not dead yet! Sorry for the long wait, but it was the summer, and…y'know how it is.

MaC: Once again, another energy drink has failed me. :Looks at reviewers: I'm sorry…..

BwB: We'll really try harder now! ((Really!))

MaC: -Cough…-

BwB: …Yeah. Well, thanks a ton to all of you who stuck with us! And thanks a ton to our reviewers! We never expected so many!

Until next time…


	12. Obsession and Misconception

Dark's Curse chapter 12

"No. Way." Emiko gasped, suddenly feeling amazingly guilty for treating her son like that. So that was the important secret. She had actually begun to believe he was gay, which was why she had allowed Satoshi in the house. She had even written Daisuke a step-by-step guide to coming out of the closet. She'd have to rip that up later.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke's mother, noticing she was deep in thought. Had she really thought Daisuke was gay? Heh. It would have been perfect if she had written him a step-by-step guide to coming out of the closet. Then Daisuke would really make a fool of himself. And it would make Satoshi's job a whole lot easier.

Emiko absentmindedly fanned her passed out son. "Prince Mooksha…that's so very…eerie."

"How so, miss?"

"Ah, um, no reason. I…take care of my son for a while, okay? Practice. I…I'll be downstairs." With that, Emiko left the room, and went into her own. "Kosuke. Dear!"

"Yeah…?" Responded the man in question, sleepily. He was taking a nap on the bed, a book over his chest. Emiko briefly wondered how he slept through all the screaming, before telling him the news.

"Daisuke is going to be in a school play."

"That's nice." Kosuke smiled. "But…why do you look bothered? Shouldn't you be excited?"

"I am. But I feel sorta bad. You wouldn't believe his role; a bumble bee. The main role."

"Wow." Secretly, Kosuke felt bad for his son. Acting was not one of his talents.

"But, here's the thing: the bumble bee is cursed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was worried about Daisuke. Actually, worried wasn't even the word. She was _frantic_ about Daisuke. Her sister, had in fact, told her she was obsessing.

"I wonder if Daisuke's okay!" Riku wailed.

"Riku, he's _fine_." Risa rolled her eyes.

"But is he okay?"

"Fine is _better_ then okay."

"Says who?!" Riku cried.

"Says the Encyclopedia!" Risa growled. "Now really, you're interrupting me! I'm putting up posters of Dark!"

"In the bathroom?! I have to use that, you know!"

"Dark's always watching." Risa sighed, dreamily.

"Okay, that's just creepy."

"Be quiet! If you can't appreciate it, go see Daisuke! You won't stop talking about him!"

"But you know Mom and Dad are worried about my mental health! I'm under house arrest! Now TAKE THOSE POSTERS DOWN!"

"Never! Dark is my LOVE!"

"Well, how bout I put posters of Daisuke every where! What then?!"

"God, no! You wouldn't stop talking to them!"

"I do **_not_** talk to things!" Riku shrieked as Risa huffed and walked away. When she knew her sister was out of earshot, she gently added: "Often."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you." Satoshi whispered, just loud enough for Emiko to over hear. "I love you so much."

Emiko wasn't sure what to think now. She had just finished telling Kosuke about the play's plot, when she stopped short. Satoshi had told her it was all a play. But maybe he hadn't told her everything?

"I love you too…" Started Daisuke.

Maybe Daisuke needed that guide book after all! She was just about to go and rip it up. Lucky save, she thought. She did feel a little sorry for that Riku, though.

"I've …loved…" Daisuke slowed, the sound of sobs in his voice. "I…I…." He paused. "I…I HATE THIS PLAY!!!" By the sound of his voice, it seemed Daisuke was about to cry.

Emiko wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. How suspenseful! But they were just acting after all. She'd have to compliment Satoshi: it seemed very real.

"Why did we have to do the romance section first?! Why not from the beginning?"

"The romance is the hardest part. Therefore, I thought we should do it first."

"No! I don't want to! I want to be straight!"

"Shiny." Dark murmured. He most certainly didn't agree. At first it was fun to remain silent, and watch Daisuke's pain. Oh, so very enjoyable. However, Daisuke was acting like the victim again. Dark was most definitely the victim! Had he not suffered through days of saying nothing but idiotic things? Was it Daisuke who was stuck in an ignorant mind and a dusty emo corner? No! It was _him_! Well, Dark would remain in that emo corner no more. He would no longer sulk. This game was his. And he would get his revenge. Dark then began to laugh evilly. Realizing it might give away his plans, he stopped. Oh, he'd be nice to Daisuke for now. But on the night of the play…Daisuke would be no more.

"Is something wrong?" Satoshi asked, seeing Daisuke's sudden pause.

'Dark…Dark is plotting!' Thought Daisuke. 'Something evil….'

'Shiny! Shiny!' Thought Dark. Daisuke was on to him! He'd have to wait until he was asleep.

"Come, let us continue." Satoshi reached out, grabbing Daisuke by the hand. "I love you."

"NO!" Screamed Daisuke, coming out of his trance. "No, you don't!"

"But I do…Mooksha. I do."

"No! No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"But you don't, you don't! Its unrequited love!"

"Not according to the script!"

"According to me!"

'These boys are juvenile,' Sighed Dark. He was much more mature then they were. Daisuke just had to suck it up and deal with his problems. Like Dark.

Little did they know, as the chaos ensued, Riku stood outside the window. She was dressed in a baggy shirt that clearly belonged to her father, and a baseball cap to hide her identity. She just had to get out and see Daisuke. Now she was just waiting for her chance.

"Fine." Daisuke sobbed. "We can practice. But can we do it from the top? Please?"

"No. You can do that on your own."

Just as Daisuke was about to start whining again, a voice caused him to jump. "Niwa! You're alright!" Riku was resting on the windowsill, trying to step through the open space.

"R-Riku!" Daisuke gasped, running to help her before she fell, and before Satoshi could lose his control over the urges to push her back down. This was _his_ Daisuke time.

"I…I'm sorry. I just had to see you…." Riku panted.

"Riku…." Daisuke tried to eliminate his current thoughts; 'She must be crazy to climb up my wall….' "Thank you."

"W-what is Satoshi doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi responded, a tad irritated.

Dark smiled. At this rate, he might not even need a plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

We have no excuse. Please review, and thanks to our current readers. We'll be better…. We hope.

Until next time…


	13. In which closets are overmentioned

Dark's Curse chapter 13

Riku looked around the room nervously. Sitting on the bed, script in hand was Satoshi, and Daisuke was standing as far away from him as he could get, without stepping into the closet.

"Were you guys practicing?" she asked, sighing hopefully.

"No, we were writing our wedding vows," Satoshi said sarcastically, "that's obviously what this script is for."

"NO! Daisuke! Why… why didn't--"

"He's _lying_ Riku, we really were practicing."

Riku fidgeted awkwardly. "I knew that." She laughed it off as best she could, and returned to staring at the people in front of her.

No one was moving. This was not nearly as entertaining as Dark had planned. Of course, that was when Emiko - the lifesaver - came in.

"I brought _SNACKS_!" She held the plates of food level as she flounced into the room. "And I brought Daisuke's favorite snacky-wacky! Octopus sausages!"

Daisuke hid his face in his hands. Why? Why did it always happen to him? "Shiny."

"No!" Daisuke fell to the floor dramatically.

"Oh? What's this?" Asked Emiko, looking around the room. "Hello Riku. My, Daisuke, cheating so soon after your marriage?"

"What?" Yelped a surprised Daisuke from the floor, "Haven't we gone over this? We are not --"

"MARRIED?! You're married?! NIWA!!" Riku ran at him, crying. "You lied to me, Niwa!"

"I didn't lie! Mom is the one lying!"

"So ready to betray our marriage, Niwa?" Said Satoshi sadly from the corner.

"You're not helping, Satoshi!" Moaned Daisuke, defending against Riku's frantic fists.

"Tell me the truth, Niwa…" Riku sobbed, "Are you really married…to Satoshi?"

"No, no." Daisuke said as calmly as he could. Dark was laughing in his head, he could tell. Emiko had put down the snacks, and was now mouthing "I'm sorry" while approaching the two.

"How could you say that, Niwa? When the wedding dress is in the closet?" Satoshi wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he liked seeing Riku desperate. Perhaps it was jealousy?

"The closet?" Riku bounded away from Daisuke before he could react, or his mother could catch her.

"Riku, I'm sorry, dear, I was joking." Emiko tried, as Riku pulled open the closet door.

Daisuke figured she would understand once she saw the empty closet, but he was wrong. In fact, the closet was not empty at all. Besides the numerous pictures of Daisuke as a baby and the piles of old sports equipment, there was, indeed, one wedding dress. Dark thought there had never been a moment so perfect.

"So then what do you call this?!" Riku shouted, pointing at said wedding dress.

"I call it beautiful," said Satoshi inspecting his nails. Amidst Riku's hysteric sobs, and Daisuke's gasps, Emiko tried to explain.

"Ah, that's mine…. You see, there is no room in my closet. So I put my old wedding dress in your closet, Daisuke. I didn't expect for that to happen…."

"Why are you all doing this to me?!" Daisuke wailed, wiping his eyes. Before anyone could answer though, he ran out of his room, screaming about how "if Dark doesn't stop making this worse, he is going to jump off a bridge."

"Towa, calm him," Emiko yelled after her son, knowing well he wouldn't want to see her. She then turned guiltily to the children in front of her. "I'm sorry, Riku. I think I went too far."

"Not at all, Miss Niwa." Responded Satoshi, though he was not the one the comment was directed to.

"Something must really be wrong with Niwa…" mumbled Riku quietly to herself, thumbing the wedding gown. Satoshi glared at her.

"Stop touching that, it wouldn't look nearly as good on you." he replied, as Emiko cut through their bickering.

"Riku, I really am sorry, but you'll have to leave soon. I want Daisuke to get some rest… But first, I want them to practice a little more; Daisuke needs to be perfect up on that stage!"

"Alright… " Riku sighed. She didn't want to leave Niwa in someone else's care… especially if that someone might be incompetent. "Just make sure to check his temperature, and feed him, and-and-"

"I'm his mother, Riku."

"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS GAY!" she sobbed. "What parent DOES THAT?!"

"Maybe we should call a doctor…" Emiko wondered, tapping a finger against the side of her face.

"I say we should call the police," Satoshi remarked.

Kousuke was soon sent to take the poor girl out of the house, crying bitterly. Satoshi was commanded to wait in Daisuke's room, and to not touch anything (or to try on the wedding dress, which was a specific order from Emiko). Emiko went to her room, to think about how to help her distraught son. Perhaps she had taken things way to far -- it was just so fun, she couldn't help it. That was it! From now on, she would be more attentive to her sons needs, and she would be there for him. Always.

Meanwhile, Daisuke sat in a corner of the living room closet, contemplating his life. Dark thought Daisuke was a copy cat, trying to reenact the emo corner in real life. Daisuke thought Dark was making everything much worse by "shiny-ing" him to death, but Dark begged to differ. He was only trying to convince Daisuke to be a real man, like him. Because real men don't wallow in corners. They wallow in minds.

"Why? Why me? First the curse, then the play, then Riku, and now Satoshi! Why is this happening to me? I know if Gramps were back from Hawaii, he would help me through this, instead of making me look gay," Daisuke sobbed into his hands.

Daisuke didn't notice Towa opening the closet door. Dark did, but stayed quiet. It was the better thing to do, he thought, as Daisuke wanted him to remain silent. His loss. Towa was looking horribly shocked, and quickly--but quietly-- closed the door.

She leaned against the wall beside the closet, and tried to think of the best course of action. So Daisuke had been cursed… but what was it? She wanted to help Daisuke as best she could, but wasn't sure how. He'd probably see it as an invasion of privacy -- even though it was the living room closet. Instead, she opted for calling Wiz. Even though the furry thing didn't like her much, she figured it would cheer Daisuke up, while she herself went to inform Emiko of what had transpired.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Our guilt overwhelms us.

BwB: Yeah, we're not dead yet…despite what you all may have thought. Sorry. We really mean it.

MaC: The powerade has failed me once again.

We'll continue, but we're not making any timing promises…

Until Next Time…


	14. The wedding dress and the discovery

Dark's Curse Chapter 14

"Miss," Towa started, but was cut off by Emiko.

"No, Towa, not now. I'm trying to think about how to help my son." Emiko responded quickly, pacing back and forth in her room.

"But, its about Daisuke!"

"Towa! Please, I'm really trying to think about Daisuke! Stop distracting me!"

"I'm not distracting you! I'm trying to help you! I know whats wrong with him!"

This caught Emiko's attention. "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Emiko stopped pacing and put on a smile. "Do tell me."

Towa let out a sigh. It was better then nothing. "You see, Emiko, Daisuke has been…cursed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi waited alone in Daisuke's room. After inspecting Daisuke's Transformers figure collection -- which was conveniently "placed" behind the bookcase, Satoshi began to grow bored. Optimus Prime was not that interesting. He began to wonder if Emiko would really notice if he ventured into the closet -- or rather, if he tried on that dress.

Acting was Satoshi's secret passion (including dress rehearsals). In truth, he didn't need to practice. He already had the script memorized! Daisuke, of course, needed some help. If Satoshi wasn't such a dutiful…_partner_…he would have left by now.

"Why are we still here?!" Growled Krad from the plush living room in Satoshi's mind. "Can't we just kill him and leave?"

"I am just trying to get closer," Satoshi explained, "so that it will hurt more when I betray him."

"You're just saying that to keep me in peace! If it weren't for my kindness, and the fact that my curse is so entertaining, I'd take you over right now."

"Don't threaten me Krad!" Satoshi muttered. "I will not try on that beautiful wedding dress in a sour mood! Neither of us will get to look pretty!"

"I'm already pretty! I don't need a stupid wedding dress to tell me that! If you want to wear a dress so bad, I might as well take you over!"

"Stop it Krad! LET ME HANDLE THIS." Satoshi began to walk towards the closet, so Krad would drop the subject of killing Daisuke. He opened the door. The dress was truly beautiful. White lace trailed on the bottom, and tasteful rhinestones encrusted the scooped neck. Was this a Vera Wang Dress? He loved Vera Wang.

It was at this moment Daisuke came back into the room. Daisuke looked serene, as he held Wiz tightly in his arms. His eyes were slightly puffy from crying, but that did not take away from the hopeful expression worn n his face. Which, of course, disappeared upon seeing Satoshi, wedding gown in hand, sitting on his bed.

"No…" Daisuke began. "No more…this is not happening…" He whimpered, backing into the door.

Dark sighed. Daisuke had spent 30 minutes talking to himself in the closet, stroking Wiz. Dark had felt as if he was locked in a mental institution with thousands of patients all sick with the same problem. He was not going to relive that. "Shiny." He whispered. Really, what he was trying to say was "be strong." However, it didn't matter what he was trying to say, as Daisuke would never hear it.

"Please, what…are you doing with that wedding dress, Satoshi?"

"Um, there was a bug on it. Your mother told me not to let anything happen to it. I was trying to preserve her precious memories."

"Oh. Oh, I see." Daisuke put a smile back on his face. "Well, um, I'm ready to practice." Dark was very proud of Daisuke for his decision. Now he wouldn't have to make a comment. It seemed Daisuke was finally becoming a man. A manly man. Not as manly of him, of course, but still manly.

Satoshi was silent for a bit. Then, he placed the dress back in the closet, and shut Krad away in his head. "Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So my baby is cursed?" Gasped Emiko, grabbing her shoulders and shivering dramatically. "My poor boy!"

"Yeah, but I don't know what the curse is!" Towa leaned in. "It may be something big."

"I have to tell Kousuke!" Emiko leaped up, and began running to the living room yelling : "Kousuke! Honey! I have something important to tell you! Its about our baby!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sneezed. Hadn't Dark told him once that if you sneeze someone is talking about you? No, that would be ridiculous. After all, with his mother, he'd be sneezing all the time! Or maybe those weren't allergies….

"Prince. You have traveled far, and I will help you in your quest." Satoshi's voice cut into his thoughts, reminding him they were still practicing. "However, there is one request I must make."

"What, my dear Dipsey Doodles? You are such a pretty flower."

"I know. That is why…I need you to be…kind. The wind may take me away…and then…."

"I cannot let that happen!" Daisuke proclaimed, "I will protect you!' He struck a valiant pose. Dark smiled. Daisuke was behaving much better now. Dark was the one who deserved the pity, and now that Daisuke was done stealing it, all was well. And still, Dark was able to have some fun. Besides the fact that Daisuke's acting skills were severely lacking, Dark had another little plan up his sleeve. But that could wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sighed. Once she had gotten home, her mother having been worried, had given her a complimentary straight jacket. Riku thought it was rather unnecessary, but it did give her a chance to calm down. What must Daisuke think of her now? He hadn't seemed angry when she arrived, no, just surprised. It had been Satoshi who seemed upset. But then she went and made the whole situation worse, didn't she? She should have believed Daisuke when he said he wasn't gay. Instead she played into his mother's sick game. What kind of mother was that, anyway? Oh well, she couldn't just think about it. There was nothing she could do now. Especially like this.

"Risa, can I have some soup?"

"We can't always get what we want." Shot back her sister, caressing one of her many posters of Dark. Motioning at said poster, she then whispered, "but I can have yoouu…"

Riku waited a moment. "Risa, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course you can. Dark will help you."

"On second thought…" Riku flopped backwards onto her bed and decided it was time to try and sleep. Hopefully, Daisuke would not be angry with her in the morning.

However, sleep seemed to be a distant possibility when their mother's shrill cry came from the living room. "RISA! You can put these in your bathroom, but not in ours!"

"But Mom, Dark will protect you! From poverty, from disease! Dark will _save _you!"

"He's a _thief_, Risa, not the messiah!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! That's right, you DON'T!"

Riku covered her head with a pillow. Tomorrow would be the dress rehearsal of the play, and she would have to rest. Huh, maybe she should have practiced. Oh well. Everyday was an adventure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

We are so sorry. We aren't very dependable, are we? (By the way, we really are two people, so it is harder to find time to work on this…)

Until next time…. (However long away that may be.)


End file.
